


Libra, 'Good Night Domestic Bliss Kiss'

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas cook supper, and have a very good night. Pretty sweet! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libra, 'Good Night Domestic Bliss Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know it was supposed to be a 'goodnight kiss', but I feel like the majority of these feature Cas and Dean in bed together, so I decided to go with something a bit more open.

It was late afternoon, and Cas and Dean were in the kitchen, trying to put dinner together. Sam had offered to call out for pizza, but Cas was in the mood for something home cooked, so he’d dragged Dean, all but kicking and screaming, into the kitchen to help him cook. 

Now, dinner was in its final stages of preparation. The chicken was fried to perfection, crunchy on the outside and moist inside, the potatoes whipped to gentle peaks, the corn roasted. There was even some kale, fresh steamed, though Dean was pretty sure only Cas would eat it. Or maybe Sam, he liked that rabbit food…

Cas laughed softly, catching where Dean was looking. 

“It’s not that bad. Maybe you should try it. You might like it.”

Dean shook his head and headed for the uppermost cabinets, where he located the plates. Setting them on the countertop, he rummaged in a drawer until he came up with silverware, which he laid on top of the plates before picking them all back up. 

“Uh, no way. Not until I’ve grown ears and a fluffy bunny tail.”

Dean headed out of the kitchen to the dining room, and Cas could hear him setting the table. 

When Dean came back into the kitchen, Cas was pulling dessert, a freshly baked apple pie, out of the oven. Dean’s mouth watered at the scent. Cas set the pie carefully on the stovetop to cool, then waved a kitchen towel at Dean. 

“Shoo. Let’s go eat. Dessert can wait.”

Dean groaned, but obliged. 

Dinner was a great affair, and Dean thoroughly enjoyed himself. True, it was only him, Sam and Cas, but it had been a long time since any of them had sat down to an actual meal with people they liked. The talk was easy, the laughter more so. 

When they were finally finished eating, Cas cleared the table quickly and efficiently, carrying the dirty dishes and leftovers to the kitchen. When he returned, he was balancing the pie in one hand, and a trio of saucers in the other. He made it safely to the table, which Dean was grateful for, then cut generous slices for the three of them. 

At the first bite, they all three groaned. 

“Damn, Cas, this pie is amazing!”

Cas beamed at Sam. 

“Thank you, Sam. I like to bake.”

Dean nodded. 

“Well, Sam’s right, it’s amazing. You have a real talent.”

Cas blushed a bit. They sat in companionable silence after that, just enjoying each bite of flaky crust, soft apples and warm filling. When they were done, both Dean and Cas rose, and like a well oiled machine, went into the kitchen where they fell into a comfortable routine of cleaning up. Dean put the leftovers into bowls, which Cas stuck in the fridge. Then Cas washed the dishes, and Dean dried and put them away. 

When they were finished, Dean smiled tiredly at Cas. 

“Ready for bed, babe?”

Dean smiled and nodded, holding his arms out for his boyfriend. Cas stepped into them willingly, and moved flush against Dean, his own arms coming up to wrap around Dean’s waist. He raised his head, and Dean’s lips met his in a sweet, chaste kiss. 

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
